Love Is A Dog From Hell
by Call Me Kimmy7676
Summary: Love is a dog, you won't get bitten. If you tie it up over there. Like a scene in a movie...Your words are like broken subtitles, you have your gun out, pointed, like a villain, then...I'll beautifully leave you, I walk away, as if I don't care about you {KookV, Seme Kook, Uke V, Rate M *smirk*}


_**...Love Is A Dog From Hell...**_

 _By Kimmy_

 _KookV_

 _Rate M_

 _{Kalau banyak typo maaf}_

.

.

.

.

.

 _'Love is a dog, you won't get bitten. If you tie it up over there'_

Air mata terus bercucuran turun melalui mata kucing indah milik Taehyung, lehernya terasa kering dan perih, tak ada satu katapun yang keluar. Ingin bernafas saja terasa susah, apalagi berteriak meminta tolong. Ia bisa merasakan kedua pergelangan tangannya lama-kelamaan terasa semakin panas, sampai akhirnya panas tersebut berganti menjadi perih. Ia yakin, sangat, sangat yakin kalau pergelangan tangannya memiliki bekas lecet-lecet akibat ikatan yang terlalu kencang.

' _Like a scene in a movie...Your words are like broken subtitles, you have your gun out, pointed, like a villain'_

Pemuda tampan tersebut terus saja mengoceh tidak jelas. Arah pembicaraannya berputar-putar seakan tidak ada ujungnya. Dan sejujurnya Taehyung tidak mendengarkan semua yang ia katakan. Telinganya seakan tuli, ia tidak mau mendengar kalimat membingungkan dari pemuda di depannya. Ia hanya menunduk takut.

Klik !

Taehyung mendengar sesuatu, ia mendengar seperti sebuah bunyi yang di hasilkan oleh pistol yang di isi satu peluru. Sontak saja ia langsung mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat darimana sumber suara tersebut berasal. Seketika, Taehyung merasa takut. Pemuda dengan mental yang rusak itu mendekati Taehyung dan menutup mata Taehyung dengan sebuah kain panjang nan tebal, sehingga indra penglihatannya kini tidak bekerja. Taehyung tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya

Tuk

Sebuah benda dengan permukaan menempel di keningnya, Taehyung tahu benda apa itu yang menempel dengan santai begitu saja. Ia ingin sekali menjerit dengan kencang, jika saja kain kotor sialan itu tidak menyumpal mulutnya. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar dengan hebat. Tangannya berubah menjadi dingin karena ketakutan. Taehyung mengeraskan rahangnya, siap untuk menerima apapun yang akan terjadi padanya walaupun ia ketakutan.

3

2

1

Tidak terjadi apa-apa ?

"Tidak...Bodoh ! Apa yang kulakukan ?!"

Benda dingin yang Taehyung yakini pistol itu kini menyingkir dari keningnya, dan ia mendengar pistol tersebut terbanting dengan begitu kerasnya ke lantai dingin. Sejenak ia merasa lega, itu artinya ia bisa hidup sehari lagi, atau entahlah...Bisa jadi saja pria tampan itu berubah pikiran dan ia akan kembali unutk melakukan apa yang hampir ia lakukan tadi.

' " _Please don't do this" I say as I cry. I'm pathetically begging...But in the end, you hurt me, then you give me a band-aid'_

Taehyung merintih kesakitan, untuk hari ini ikatan di pergelangan tangan dan kakinya terlepas, begitu pula dengan sumpalan kain di mulutnya. Tubuhnya yang telanjang terus meringkuk kedinginan serta kesakitan. Sebagai gantinya kemarin, pemuda gila itu menyiksanya. Meninju, menendang, menampar, membanting Taehyung. Ia meluapkan semua amarahnya pada Taehyung yang tidak salah apa-apa.

Taehyung terus meringkuk di lantai dingin, tubuhnya kini berubah. Kulit tan yang dulu mulus dan sexy kini di penuhi dengan lebam-lebam berwarna biru. Tubuhnya yang dulu sedikit berisi kini hanya tinggal tulang. Mulut yang biasanya selalu menunjukkan senyum persegi unik sekarang telah pergi. Sosok Taehyung yang dulu di penuhi oleh aura ceria dan semangat yang berapi-api sekarang menghilang tergantikan oleh sosok Taehyung yang lemah dan sudah lelah dengan hidupnya.

Tap Tap Tap...

Taehyung berhenti merintih saat mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang. Pemuda tampan yang tadi menyiksanya hingga hampir sekarat datang kepadanya sambil membawa kotak pertolongan pertama beserta selimut di pundaknya. Senyum miris tercetak di wajahnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Taehyung yang meringkuk kesakitan serta ketakutan.

Dengan lembutnya, ia meraih tangan Taehyung yang di penuhi lebam dan mengecup tangannya dengan sangat pelan. Ia mengobati semua luka di tubuh Taehyung yang di sebabkan olehnya. Taehyung tahu pemuda gila yang menjadi kekasihnya ini sebenarnya baik, sangat baik...Hanya saja sesuatu, bukan...Lebih tepatnya sesosok yang ada di dalam tubuh kekasihnya itulah yang menyebabkan semua ini.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya..." Ujarnya sambil menempelkan sebuah plester dengan gambar hewan yang lucu di pipi Taehyung, dimana di sana terdapat sebuah goresan yang cukup dalam.

"Maaf" Ujar pemuda bernama Jungkook yang saat ini tengah mengelus kepala Taehyung yang duduk menghadap Jungkook di lantai dingin, dan kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Taehyung untuk mengecup goresan di pipinya sekaligus mencium singkat bibir kekasihnya. Dan mengangkat tubuh Taehyung hati-hati seperti sedang mengangkat sebuah porselen yang rapuh, Jungkook kekasihnya mengangkat tubuhnya dan memabawanya keluar dari ruangan gelap yang sangat di bencinya.

"Maaf...Aku mencintaimu"

' _I believe you, then I don't...Feels like you're changing thousands of times'_

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu Tae...Aku mencintaimu"

Taehyung merasakan lengan besar yang berotot tengah memeluk pinggang kurusnya. Rasanya begitu hangat, begitu nyaman, dan memabukkan. Ia suka sensasi nyaman yang di berikan dari Jungkook untuknya. Saking sukanya, Taehyung tidak ingin tertipu untuk kedua kalinya. Ia tidak ingin jatuh dan membuang firasat waspadanya. Mau selembut apa perlakuan Jungkook padanya ia tidak boleh tenggelam begitu saja.

Tangan besar yang tadi memeluk pinggangnya kini beralih menuju pipinya. Di elusnya plester hewan di pipi Taehyung dan seperkian detik berikutnya bibir pucat Taehyung di rampas habis olehnya. Panas. Terlalu panas sampai-sampai Taehyung ikut terbuai dengan permainan panas tersebut dan balas memeluk leher Jungkook dengan erat, sesekali meremas kuat rambut kekasihnya untuk memberitahu betapa nikmat semua perlakuan yang di terima Taehyung darinya. Setetes saliva menetes di sudut bibir Taehyung, entah saliva milik Taehyung atau Jungkook atu mungkin bisa jadi saliva keduanya bercampur dan memilih untuk menetes di sudut bibir Taehyung.

"Mhm...mphm"

Desahan Taehyung tertahan, saat dirasanya udara mulai menipis. Taehyung segera menepuk punggung Jungkook untuk memberitahunya bahwa ia butuh istirahat dan menghirup oksigen di sekitarnya. Benang saliva tampak menempel di kedua bibir mereka sebelum akhirnya terputus karena jarak mereka berdua yang tidak lagi sedekat tadi. Jungkook dengan sabarnya hanya memperhatikan kekasih manisnya meletakkan tangan di dadanya yang naik-turun sambil menghidrup oksigen.

Begitu Taehyung mendapatkan udara sebanyak-banyaknya, Jungkook langsung mendorong dada telanjang Taehyung dengan perlahan dan kemudian kembali mencium Taehyung, kali ini hanya ciuman biasa. Bukan ciuman panas yang dipenuhi dosa (?) Setelah puas dengan bibir Taehyung yang mulai membengkak dan merah, Jungkook turun menuju leher yang di penuhi oleh lebam akibat kelakuan dirinya yang 'lain'.

"Ahh...Kook, tidak...Jangan...Se-karang~"

Desahan Taehyung terdengar bagaikan nyanyian dewi di telinga Jungkook. Ia tidak mempedulikan permintaan Taehyung. Ia terus menjilat, menggigit, serta menghisap leher kekasihnya dengan liar. Taehyung yang di perlakukan liar begitu semakin mendesah dengan kencang dan membuat tingkat libido Jungkook semakit meninggi.

Setelah leher, langkah berikutnya adalah puting. Ia suka bagaimana puting kecoklatan tersebut menegang di tambah lagi reaksi Taehyung yang menggeliat-liat kecil karena tidak bisa menahan semua kenikmatan yang merajai dirinya. Puting kanan dululah yang ia serang. Menyebabkan Taehyung mendesah dengan kencang sampai kemudian ia menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya yang mengakibatkan Jungkook merengut tidak suka.

"Singkirkan tanganmu, Tae..." Perintah Jungkook yang di balas gelengan oleh Taehyung.

Ia merasa malu sekarang, walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya, tapi tetap saja. Mereka sudah lama tidak melakukannya dan Taehyung malu melihat Jungkook yang menyukai semua reaksi memalukan yang berasal darinya.

"Tidak perlu malu, baby..." Ujar Jungkook sambil menarik kedua tangan Taehyung yang menutupi mulutnya sendiri dengan perlahan.

Wajah merah Taehyung membuat 'sesuatu' yang ada di antara kedua kaki Jungkook semakin menegang. Siapa yang tidak akan 'menegang' saat tepat di depanmu terdapat sesosok mahluk manis dengan tubuh kecil (walau dipenuhi luka) dengan wajah memerah dan junior mungil yang sepenuhnya menegang dengan imut.

Taehyung berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata Jungkook yang mengapresiasikan lekuk tubuh Taehyung. Ia terlalu malu tubuhnya di tatap dengan intens seperti itu, apalagi 'miliknya' sudah menegang sempurna. Jungkook hanya menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah dan langsung bergerak cepat menuju 'sesuatu' yang berada di antara kaki Taehyung, persetan dengan kedua puting coklat Taehyung. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk memberikan kenikmatan lebih kepada kekasihnya.

"Akh !"

Taehyung menjerit dengan kencang saat juniornya mungilnya di kulum oleh Jungkook, matanya terbelalak sempruna. Jungkook menghisap miliknya dengan terlalu bersemangat. Menyebabkan tangan Taehyung mengambil inisiatif meremas kembali rambut Jungkook. Matanya terpejam saat Jungkook semakin cepat mengulum miliknya. Ia bisa merasakan kenikmatan semakin memuncak, dan saat waktunya untuk kenikmatan tersebut keluar, Jungkook sengaja untuk berhenti mengulum junior Taehyung.

"Ahh~ Kook, jangan berhenti~...Ngh~" Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan sayu.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum nakal dan melepas semua pakaiannya tepat di depan Taehyung. Saat semua pakaian itu melorot dari tubuhnya, Taehyung bisa melihat dengan jelas abs indah yang menggiurkan, pandangan matanya menurun dan ia melihat junior yang lebih besar dari miliknya menegang sempurna. Taehyung meneguk liurnya sendiri dengan susah payah, mengingat-ingat kembali kapan terakhir kali junior besar itu memasukinya.

"Lihat siapa yang sebenarnya tidak sabar disini" Ujar Jungkook dengan nada rendah yang sialnya terdengar sexy, bermaksud untuk menggoda Tehyung yang terus melihat junior besarnya dengan mata yang memiliki kesan frontal dari Jungkook membuat Taehyung langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan semakin tersipu merah.

"Berbalik"

Taehyung menuruti perkataan Jungkook dan mengganti posisinya dari tiduran menjadi menungging. Dengan begitu terlihat jelaslah pemandangan indah hole Taehyung yang sudah beberapa bulan ini tidak ia masuki. Karena sudah tidak sabar lagi Jungkook langsung menyantap hole itu dengan rakusnya.

"Akh ! Jungkook ! Jungkook ! Angh!"

Taehyung yang belum siap untuk kembali merasakan kenikmatan, langsung meracau tidak jelas. Holenya terasa begitu basah dan hangat saat Jungkook menjilatinya secara liar. Taehyung hanya pasrah saat holenya di makan oleh Jungkook. Desahan Taehyung semakin tidak terkendali saat Jungkook puas mejilati holenya Taehyung dan berganti memasukkan dua jari ke lubang ketatnya. Desahan Taehyung semakin menjadi-jadi saat kedua jari yang ada di dalamnya itu melakukan gerakan seperti sedang menggunting.

"Engh~ Kook-ah !"

Jungkook melakukan gerakan 'gunting' tersebut selama beberapa detik sampai Taehyung sudah mulai terbiasa dengan rasa perihnya. Kemudian ia menarik kembali tangannya, menyebabkan jarinya yang sudah tidak ada di dalam Taehyung lagi. Taehyung pun menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan sudah tidak sabar dan kecewa.

"Sabar sayang..." Ujar Jungkook dengan begitu seduktif sehingga membuat Taehyung memejamkan matanya karena sudah terlanjur tersipu malu dengan kalimat frontal Jungkook.

Di saat Taehyung memejamkan matanya, diam-diam Jungkook sudah mengarahkan kepala kejantanannya tepat di depan lubang surga Taehyung. Tanpa aba-aba Jungkook langsung mendorongnya masuk.

"AAKH !"

Taehyung berteriak dengan keras, di saat rasa panas dan perih ia rasakan di bawah. Rasanya seperti terbelah menjadi dua. Jungkook berhenti mendorong dirinya masuk. Ia membiarkan kekasihnya terbiasa kembali dengan rasa perih yang berkali-kali lipat lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Jungkook...Berhenti...Jangan lakukan ini"

Tepat setelah kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Taehyung. Taehyung bisa merasakan aura gelap keluar dari tubuh Jungkook. Entah kenapa tubuhnya mulai bergetar ketakutan.

"AAKH !...Ah, hiks...Sakit"

Matanya terbelalak lebar. Taehyung tentu saja tidak menduga apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Jungkook yang awalnya memperlakukannya bak putri kerajaan kini berubah memperlakukannya dengan kasar. Jungkook mendorong kejantanannya masuk ke dalam lubang Taehyung sepenuhnya hanya dengan satu hentakan. Rasanya begitu sakit, mereka tidak menggunakan pelumas apapun. Walaupun lubang Taehyung sudah di lumuri saliva Jungkook sebelumnya, tapi tetap saja itu tidak membantu sedikit pun.

Jungkook bahkan tidak lagi memberikan Taehyung waktu untuk membiasakan dirinya dengan rasa perih yang menyerang bagian selatannya. Ia terus saja memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat sehingga menyebabkan bunyi yang di hasilkan oleh pahanya dan bokong Taehyung yang saling bertabrakan. Kejantanan yang keluar-masuk itu terus saja menghantam titik nikmat Taehyung dengan mudahnya.

"Jungkook ! Jungkook ! Berhenti ! Akh ! Sakit, hiks...Sakit !" Walau Taehyung menangis. Jungkook tetap saja tidak berhenti dan setiap ia mendengar kata 'Berhenti' keluar dari mulut Taehyung. Jungkook malah semakin menambah kecepatan laju pinggulnya. Taehyung semakin meracau tidak jelas dan menyebut nama Jungkook berkali-kali.

PLAK !

Taehyung membelalakkan matanya saat merasakan sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di bokong indahnya. Tamparan tersebut memiliki efek samping pada tubuh Taehyung. Jungkook bisa merasakan Taehyung mulai berkedut. Kejantanannya terasa seperti sedang di pijat. Terasa begitu nikmat.

"Ah, Jungkook, aku sudah tidak...Engh~ Tahan"

Dengan cepatnya Jungkook menggenggam dan menutup jalur keluarnya cairan Taehyung dengan ibu jarinya. Menyebabkan Taehyung yang berusaha sekuat tenaga menyingkirkan tangan nakal Jungkook.

"Jungkook~ Singkirkan !"

Jungkook tetap saja tidak menyingkirkan tangannya dari kejantanan Taehyung yang lebih kecil dari miliknya. Kekuatan Taehyung bukanlah apa-apa Jungkook melepaskan dirinya dari lubang Taehyung dan membantu Taehyung untuk bangun. Ia berjalan ke arah dinding tentunya di ikuti oleh Taehyung.

Jungkook menyuruh Taehyung untuk berdiri menghadap dinding sementara Jungkook berada di belakangnya. Taehyung tentu saja terhimpit di antara dinding dan Jungkook. Di situlah Jungkook mulai memasukkan dirinya lagi ke dalam Taehyung dan memperliar lajunya serta memberikan Taehyung lebih banyak kissmark di leher belakang dan pundaknya, membuat Taehyung terus meneriakkan namanya tidak terkendali.

"Jungkook ! Jungkook ! Jung-akh ! Jungkook !...Cepat !...Lebih cepa-...Aaaakh !"

Taehyung merotasikan matanya ke atas saat Jungkook sudah tidak lagi menutup jalur keluarnya cairan miliknya sehingga ia bisa keluar dengan bebas. Rasanya begitu nikmat saat merasakan cairan Jungkook memenuhi holenya yang masih berkedut. Tubuh mereka berdua basah oleh keringat terlebih lagi Jungkook yang lebih banyak bergerak.

' _My breath is quickening and it hurts...But you pretend nothing's wrong and turn around'_

Plak !

"Ini salahmu bajingan"

Ya, it benar...

"Kenapa kau harus hadir di kehidupan ini ?"

Taehyung tidak tahu jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu.

"Kau mengacaukan hidupku"

BUGH !

Pukulan itu...Terasa sakit, tapi Taehyung sudah terbiasa. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa hidup ? Kenapa ia bisa di ciptakan ? Tapi satu tanda tanya besar ada di otaknya sekarang.

"Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta denganmu ?!"

Teriakan dari pertanyan itu membuat Taehyung lagi-lagi tidak memiliki jawaban.

Tangan Jungkook bergerak cepat untuk mencengkram kerah baju yang di gunakan Taehyung. Dengan mudahnya, Taehyung terangkat. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Taehyung. Kepala Taehyung hanya ikut bergerak maju mundur karena tubuhnya yang lemas dan tak mampu melawan kekuatan Jungkook.

"Kenapa aku bisa mencintaimu yang tak ada gunanya selain sebagai pemuas nafsu ini ?"

Dengan kalimat itu, Jungkook langsung membanting Taehyung begitu saja ke lantai dingin. Dinding, sofa, televisi, dan benda-benda di sekitarnyalah yang hanya menjadi saksi bisu atas kasih sayang serta kekejaman Jeon Jungkook.

Kekasih Taehyung...

' _When I heard your drunk voice, saying you miss me. It would be a lie if I said I wasn't shaken... It would be a lie if I said I didn't have my hopes up'_

"Taehyung~"

Taehyung baru akan menengokkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Dirinya yang masih asik mencuci piring di kejutkan oleh sebuah lengan besar yang memeluk pinggang kurusnya. Sebuah kepala dengan enaknya bersandar di pundaknya. Taehyung bisa merasakan nafas berat dan bau alkohol.

"Aku merindukanmu~...Hik"

Satu cegukan itu cukup meyakinkan kalau Jungkook sedang berada di luar batasnya. Otaknya tak mampu berpikir dengan benar. Jungkook yang sedang memeluknya saat ini adalah Jungkook yang sebenarnya. Taehyung tahu kalau tingkah Jungkook di setiap hari bukanlah sosoknya yang asli. Sosoknya yang asli adalah dirinya yang sedang memeluk-meluk manja Taehyung ini.

' _But after you threw something at me, i just sat there and blinked'_

PRANG !

Botol hijau itu terbang dan mengenai kepala Taehyung. Pusingnya luar biasa. Tapi selebihnya ia baik-baik saja. Jungkook hanya berjalan dengan sempoyongan menuju ke arah Taehyung yang terduduk di lantai di kelilingin oleh pecahan botol kaca serta menundukkan kepalanya.

"Angkat kepalamu"

Dengan suara yang terdengar penuh emosi itu membuat Taehyung langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Taehyung tahu jika Jungkook sedang marah seperti di saat ini, ia akan tambah marah jika semua keinginannya tidak di turuti.

Jungkook sudah berdiri di depannya, seketika saja rambut Taehyung di jambak oleh tangan besar itu. Selanjutnya, Taehyung bisa merasakan tubuhnya oleng dan jatuh di sertai dengan matanya yang tertutup.

' _I knew but I was deceived, melted by your lies'_

Di saat mata Taehyung kembali terbuka, ia mendapati dirinya berada di tempat yang sama di mana terakhir kali ia menutup matanya. Semua ini membingungkan. Taehyung tidak tahu siapa yang gila di antara ia atau Jungkook. Menurutnya mereka berdua sama-sama gila. Jungkook yang terus merubah kepribadiannya, dan Taehyung yang tahu Jungkook berbahaya tetapi tetap berada di dekatnya.

Ia selalu saja jatuh pada semua kebohongan yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook. Tapi tetap saja ia berpura-pura Jungkook tak pernah melakukannya. Semua kata-kata manis Jungkook yang selalu berhasil membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk meninggalkan Jungkook menjadi sesuatu yang sudah biasa ia hadapi. Namun kali ini berbeda, ia tak lagi memiliki harapan untuk tinggal.

' _Like a scene in a movie...I have your gun out, pointed, like a villain'_

Tanpa suara, Taehyung berjalan mendekati meja kecil yang berada di samping kasur tempat yang saat ini Jungkook tiduri. Tepat di meja itu terdapat sebuah laci yang di dalamnya Taehyung ketahui terdapat sebuah pistol yang beberapa hari lalu Jungkook tempelkan di keningnya. Di tariknya laci tersebut sehingga tak sengaja menyebabkan suara yang cukup kencang untuk membuat Jungkook terbangun.

Mata Tahyung langsung melebar saat melihat Jungkook membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan menatapnya dengan mata yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka. Spontan saja Taehyung mengambil pistol itu dengan gerakan cepat dan mengarahkannya ke arah Jungkook dengan tangan yang bergetar.

Melihat Taehyung yang menggenggam pistol dengan kedua tangannya membuat Jungkook tak percaya sehingga langsung membuka matanya dengan lebar untuk memastikan kalau yang ia lihat memanglah benar. Dan ternyata yang Jungkook lihat memanglah kenyataan, bukan mimpi. Taehyung...Kekasihnya...Memegang sebuah pistol.

"Tae ! Apa yang kau lakukan ?! Turunkan benda itu sekarang juga !"

Jungkook takut tapi ia juga marah karena kekasihnya yang berani-beraninya mengambil pistol miliknya yang sengaja ia sembunyikan. Tanpa pikir panjang Jungkook langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan menghampiri Taehyung yang gemetaraan sambil membawa pistol.

Taehyung terus menggeleng sembari berjalan mundur di temani rasa takut. Tubuhnya bergetar, ia bersumpah kalau ide dari semua ini adalah idenya yang paling gila. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan membawa sebuah pistol di tangannya. Taehyung muak dengan semua hari-hari yang ia jalani bersama dengan kekasihnya, semua hari bak neraka yang tak ingin ia lalui lagi.

"Tae...Dengarkan aku, turunkan benda itu sekarang juga"

"...Tidak...Aku bersumpah Kook, kalau sampai kau maju selangkah lagi, aku akan melakukannya, hiks...Mundurlah"

Jungkook tahu Taehyung hanya takut dengan dirinya. Jadi untuk sekarang ini, Jungkook akan mendengarkan kata-kata Taehyung. Ia berdiam diri di depan Taehyung yang menatapnya dengan mata ketakutan. Pistol itu masih teracung ka arahnya, ia ingin mengambil benda itu dari Taehyung, tapi jika ia berjalan selangkah lagi maka Taehyung akan memulai ulahnya.

"Tae, kau harus mendengarkanku...Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini,kita bisa membicarakannya bersama...A-aku akan menjadi lebih baik lagi...Aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi, aku janji"

Sejenak Taehyung mulai menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan penuh harap,ia berharap semua ucapan Jungkook itu akan di tepati. Tapi kemudian Taehyung menggeleng lemah, semua ucapan Jungkook kini tak bisa mengelabuinya. Dengan tangan gemetar Taehyung mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah keningnya sendiri.

"Kau tahu Kook...Aku sudah terbiasa dengan segala janji-janji manis itu...Aku sudah terbiasa dengan mereka sehingga aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka...Mereka palsu" Ujar Taehyung dengan lirihnya.

Kedua mata itu terpejam di iringi dengan tetesan air mata yang terjatuh. Jungkook sudah siap untuk menghampiri Taehyung, tapi sayang...

DOR !

Taehyung sudah terlanjur terjatuh di lantai dengan darah yang mengalir dari keningnya.

' _I'll beautifully leave you_ _,_ _I walk away...As if I don't care about you'_

 _ **Epilog~**_

 _Jungkook sudah tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Ia muak harus menyimpan ini seorang diri. Baginya semuanya sudah berakhir, ini semua salahnya. Ia duduk di sebuah ruangan dengan kedua tangan yang di borgol ke depan, di sertai dengan seorang lelaki tua yang duduk menghadap ke arahnya. Air mata tak bisa berhenti mengalir dari kedua bola matanya. Lelaki tua itu terus saja megoceh tapi ia tak mendengarkan. Telinganya menjadi tuli seketika._

" _Jungkook-ssi, kau melaporkan dirimu sendiri atas kematian Kim Taehyung...Tapi kasus Kim Taehyung ini murni atas kasus bunuh diri...Apakah kematian Kim Taehyung memiliki kaitan denganmu ?"_

" _..."_

" _Jungkook-ssi ?"_

 _Jungkook langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia bisa melihat tatapan curiga di mata lelaki tua yang mengaku sebagai polisi itu._

" _...Ya ?"_

" _Ku bilang...Apakah kematian Kim Taehyung memiliki kaitan denganmu ?"_

" _..Ya"_

 _Jungkook tak akan berbohong. Taehyung mati karena dirinya._

" _Kami sempat mengecek beberapa ruangan di rumahmu untuk menemukan bukti lain bahwa Kim Taehyung mati murni karena bunuh diri sampai akhrinya tiga hari kemudian kau mengabari kami bahwa kaulah pelakunya yang menyebabkan Kim Taehyung mati, jadi kami harus mengumpulkan beberapa bukti lain untuk membuktikan bahwa ucapanmu itu benar...Dan tanpa sengaja kami menemukan ini...Apakah ini benar ?"_

 _Lelaki tua dengan keriput yang cukup banyak di wajahnya itu menyodorkan sebuah kertas ke arah Jungkook. Jungkook tahu kertas apa itu yang ada di depannya. Ia tak perlu membaca semuanya untuk mengingat kertas yang sudah lusuh itu._

" _Ya...Itu benar" Jawab Jungkook dengan pandangan kosong._

" _Jadi memang benar kau memiliki kelainan Dissociative Identity Disorder"_

 _Jungkook mengangguk dengan lemah. Ia akui dirinya memiliki sesosok kepribadian seorang lelaki yang mudah marah dan sedikit psikopat._

" _Kalau begitu, kau melaporkan dirimu untuk memberitahu bahwa Kim Taehyung bunuh diri karena tak sanggup menghadapimu lagi"_

" _Aku yakin"_

* * *

 **END**

Maaf kalau judulnya agak gimanaaaa~ gitu...Tapi emang gitulah judulnya, kali ini lagi terinspirasi sama lagunya _Mad Clown ft Suran-Love Is A Dog From Hell._ Mv nya keren, apalagi di tambah sama suaranya mbak Suran uh~ plus-pluslah pokoknya. Awal tahu lagu and mv nya karena lagunya itu masuk ke list _LGBT_ mv LOL, and yup...Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin ff nc...Aku 'belajar' banyak banget demi bikin bagian nc nya, gak cuman belajar dari baca ff nc tapi juga belajar dari hal-hal lain, dan mungkin aku bakal belajar lebih banyak lagi demi bikin ff nc yang lebih 'hot' lagi, maaf kalau misalkan bagian nc nya kurang 'hot', masih pemula soalnya, hehe.


End file.
